Hidden Interiors Universe
The Hidden Interiors Universe, is an area within the game that contains all of the interiors of buildings and houses in GTA San Andreas. All of the game's interiors are located very high in the sky, past the airplane's height limit, and they are organized into different sections. All of the interiors of the game are located in the Hidden Interiors Universe. Description The Hidden Interiors Universe is located very high in the sky. Whenever the player walks into a yellow bouncing ENEX marker to enter a home or building, the player is transported to the corresponding interior within the Interiors Universe. Whenever the player is inside an interior, he is inside the Hidden Interiors Universe. If the player finds a way to exit the interior without going through the door, and he drops down to the ground, the whole world will be invisible. List of Interiors Even though the Interior Universe is a place itself, it contains many markers that allow the player to enter another place or hidden interior in the state of San Andreas. In San Andreas there are 150 hidden interiors located in 18 different universes, or as they are called, heavens. These include: Heaven A *Ganton Gym- start of hidden interior *Diner *Well Stacked Pizza *Victim *El Quebrados Police Station *Madd Dogg's Crib *Crack Den *Vank Hoff Hotel *Burning Desire House *Many Burglary houses can also be seen. Heaven B *2 Brothels *Blastin' Fools Records *Las Venturas Police Department *Las Venturas Planning Department *Johnson House *B Dup's Apartment *Helena Wankstein's Farm *Jizzy's Pleasure Domes *Tattoo Parlor (Las Venturas) *Barbers *ProLaps *Sex Shop XXX *Inside Track *The Big Spread Ranch *Wheel Arch Angels *Burglary Houses Heaven C *Loco Low Co. *Reece's Hair & Facial Studio *Caligula's office *Katie Zhan's House *Ryder's House *B Dup's Crack Palace *Big Smoke's Crack Palace *Safehouse *The Pig Pen *Several Burglary Houses Heaven D *Los Santos Forum *Below the Belt Gym *Ammu-Nation *Burglary House Heaven E *Liberty City *Sub Urban *Warehouse *Ammunation *Ten Green Bottles *Doherty Garage *Caligula's Palace *Burglary House *Denise Robinson's House *Shamal *Sweet Johnson's House *Sindacco Abattoir *Safe House *Wu Zi Mu's Apartment *The Welcome Pump *Hyman Memorial Stadium- it appears in Vice City, but does not appear in San Andreas. Heaven F *Burger Shot *San Fierro Police Headquarters *The Four Dragons Casino, and the Janitor room appears as well. *RC Battle Ground *24-7 *Motel Room Heaven G *ZIP *Atrium *Lil' Probe'Inn *24-7 *Warehouse Heaven H *Jim's Sticky Ring *Alhambra *Tatoo Parlor, San Fierro *Sherman Dam Generator Hall Heaven I *24-7 *Tattoo, Los Santos Heaven J *Binco *Jefferson Motel *Corvin Stadium *Burglary Houses Heaven K *Area 69 *Normal World, San Andreas *Gasso Gas Station Heaven L *24-7 *Palomino Creek Ammunation *Burglary Houses *Michelle Cannes's House *Dirt Track Stadium Heaven M *Barber *U Get Inn Motel *Casino Floor *Safe House Heaven N *Zero's RC Shop *Los Santos Police Department *Cobra Marital Arts *Millie Perkins' Home *Brothel *Secret Valley *Ammunation *24-7 Heaven O *Safe House *Colonel Fuhrberger's House *Burglary House Heaven P *Cluckin' Bell *Andromada *Prickle Pine Safehouse *Unused Safehouse *Burglary houses Heaven Q *Misty's *The Four Dragons Management Room *Safe House Heaven R *Wardrobe *Los Santos International Airport *Francis International Airport *Kickstart Stadium *Didier Sachs Entrances There are various methods for exiting an interior and being able to explore the Hidden Interiors Universe. The easiest method of entering the universe is through the Ganton Gym in Los Santos. The ceiling above the entrance of the gym is not solid, and the player can obtain a Jetpack and fly through the nonsolid area and enter the Interiors Universe. In the Prickle Pine Safehouse in Las Venturas, the ceiling area above the front door is unsolid. The player must activate the Jump Higher cheat, because this particular interior is higher than the game's aircraft height limit, rendering the Jetpack useless. Then the player must jump towards the door, and he will go through the ceiling. Inside the Jefferson Motel , there is a skylight in one of the lobbies that gets shattered by the SWAT Team in the mission Reuniting The Families. After this, the skylight remains open. You can jump through the skylight and enter the Interiors Universe by activating the Jump Higher cheat, jumping onto the potted plant on one side of the lobby, and then jumping through the skylight. If done correctly, you will jump through the skylight and appear on top of the room. Inside the Atrium in Downtown Los Santos, if the player enters it, then gets a pistol and aims it forward whilst walking backwards, the player will be able to "ghost" through the front door and enter the Interiors Universe. Inside the maintenance room in Caligula's Palace, there is a small open air vent which was used in the mission Breaking The Bank At Caligula's, in which CJ dropped grenades through the vent to knock out the security guards in the room below. The vent remains open after this mission. With some difficulty, the player can jump through the vent and appear in the Hidden Interiors Universe. Trivia *The interior universe contains many places and interiors. Most of them are used in the game, but others are not. One such example is a warehouse, which was never seen in any mission in GTA San Andreas. There are many beta interiors within the game. *The color of the sky inside the Interiors Universe usually depends on the time of day. *Many unused, deleted versions of common interiors are found in the interior world, such as a few unused 24/7s, an Ammunation with two floors and a safehouse. *Most interiors are in this sky, but some are located inside their actual buildings or under the ground, some of these include The Welcome Pump, Abandoned AC Tower, Sherman Dam Generator Hall, Lil' Probe Inn, Atrium, CJ's garage in Doherty, the Area 69 interior and both cutscene rooms from the Four Dragons Casino. *A small section of snowy Liberty City appears in the Saint Mark's Bistro mission in GTA San Andreas. Outside of this mission, the location can be accessed via a non-solid section of the Ganton gym. *Dropping down from any interior in the sky will cause the player to fall for about one minute and will eventually hit San Andreas and be wasted. Alternatively, the player may also fall into water. *A handful of Interiors, such as the Atrium, are special because their respective buildings have windows on them, which you can see through. However, to achieve this, game designers had to place the interior of the building inside the actual building and render the immediate area surrounding the building to a certain radius away from it. For example, in the Atrium, if the player is in the interior and he looks through one of the large windows, he may see the street in front of the interior, along with a few buildings, trees and objects in their respective places. However, the player may notice that he cannot see beyond a certain point. This is because a small section of Los Santos surrounding the Atrium is still rendered around the Atrium, so it can be visible if the player looks outside, for a touch of realism. However, this method was not used for designing all interiors in San Andreas, because they are located in the sky, and as a result, most of the interiors (such as The Johnson House, Burger Shot, etc.) have windows that you cannot see through. *GTA San Andreas is not the only game that uses interiors. Other GTA videogames that use interiors are GTA Vice City, GTA Vice City Stories, GTA Liberty City Stories, and GTA IV. Category:Proven Myths Category:Glitches Category:GTA San Andreas Myths